


swimsuit shopping

by miniwoozi



Series: jigyu ?? [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, help me, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Mingyu and Jihoon goes swimsuit shopping in the mall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/gifts).



> hello! i hope you enjoy! if you want to see the asianfanfic story (i crossposted this one) then here it is: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1185040/swimsuit-shopping-jigyu-seventeen

 

"Jihoonie~ Faster! Come on!" Mingyu waved to the smaller, entering another store.

He received a groan from the older one. He didn't hesitate to enter the store, though.

"Ah, what about this one?" Mingyu put the trunks over his pants, showing his boyfriend.

"Why trunks? You're going to be tanned even more," Jihoon rolled his eyes, sensitive over the fact of showing Mingyu's skin. The younger just stuck his tongue out. How stupid. Well, Jihoon had a point.

"This one?" Mingyu put over a neon green bathing suit with the long sleeves to show again.

"Too bright," Jihoon looked away from the frowning tall boy, distracting himself with other suits.

"Why do you keep complaining about what suit I'm going to buy?" the younger stepped closer to Jihoon.

"Hmm," the older stepped backward. "Why did you wake me up so early just to buy these kind of things?"

"Because I want to," Mingyu's brows furrowed slightly. "You didn't answer my question."

"The suits you pick are lame," the older buried his hands in his pockets, and stared at the floor.

"Hmpf. You pick for me then." the taller crossed his arms and his mouth formed a straight line. 

The older already grabbed a bunch of trunks and bathing suits, causing a sigh to escape Mingyu's lips. "Go try them."

 

The younger just nodded, entering the fitting room just a few steps away. Jihoon waited outside, hearing shuffling sounds from the door.

"What about this?" Mingyu opened the door and stepped out, wearing a dark suit that reveals his shoulders to his arms and a colorful baggy shorts.

Jihoon laughed, and Mingyu didn't know why.

"What?" Mingyu pouted, just looking at his laughing boyfriend.

"Look at your shorts, it's ripped," Jihoon said in between laugh, hitting the younger lightly. "Did you rip it?"

"Wah! I didn't!" Mingyu's cheeks turned bright red, rushing into the fitting room, hiding from the embarrassment.

While Mingyu changed, Jihoon picked a short that was exactly as the shorts the younger ripped.

"Okay, I think that was fine," Jihoon hands over the clothing to the taller, and grabbing  the one Mingyu damaged, returning it back to its place.

"So....we're gonna buy it?" Mingyu asked excitedly, like a shy child waiting to buy a pet.

Jihoon nodded, and Mingyu suggests they buy one for the older as well.

"Why do we even need to buy--" Jihoon groaned, but he was already pulled by Mingyu to another store.

 

Mingyu looked over the bunch of swimsuits, having different expressions as he looked through them.

"What about this? Try this!" Mingyu exclaimed, putting the shorts over Jihoon's pants and the older just stared at it.

"Ya, Jihoonie." Mingyu nudged his boyfriend, and the older snapped up and nodded.

 

"Minggu.." the older called out from the door, his upper body showing but he hid his thighs with the door.

"Yes?" the taller neared Jihoon, the fitting room was quite large here, so the older pulled Mingyu inside.

"W-what.. about..t-this..? I-is it okay?" Jihoon asked, ears bright red. It was cold for his legs, and his shorts were up to his thighs and had a perfect fit.

"Hmm, is it too tight?" Mingyu asked, looking at the shorts, then to his embarrassed boyfriend. He didn't know his boyfriend would be like this when trying out swimsuits. He thought it's cute.

"Just a little."

Mingyu got out of the room and grabbed a larger size of the same thing Jihoon wore, and he let the older try it on.

"Okay, this is just fine," Jihoon said, finally wearing jeans again. He folded the shorts, and was looking for Mingyu and found him trying on the swim cap thingies.

"Jihoonie, I want this one," Mingyu said puppish-ly, wearing the floral head cap.

Jihoon chuckled at his boyfriend, and didn't argue anymore. But he might would have wanted to.

 

They just paid for the shorts and surprisingly, Mingyu got two of those head caps, and---

 

* * *

 

"Look at that couple, wearing the same head thingies," Seungcheol pointed at them and played by splashing water to Mingyu, who's on the edge of the pool, standing.

Jihoon sat on a floatie, careful not to fall.

"It's cute tho," Mingyu smiled, looking at his boyfriend. He went through a tough time to let Jihoon wear that.

"Jihoonie is already cute even without that," Jeonghan said, pinching the smaller's cheeks.

Mingyu went on the water, posing before jumping on. The members played on the water as Jihoon rest afloat.

"Jihoonie," Mingyu approached the older, who had his eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"You look nice on that," Mingyu pointed out to the cap, trying to compliment his boyfriend.

"Thanks. What did you do?," Jihoon muttered, thinking that his boyfriend must've done something wrong. He wouldn't put sugar on his words if he isn't planning something.

"Nothing," Mingyu said, expressionless. It changed in a split second to an evil grin, because  ** _splash!_**

Mingyu pulled his boyfriend to the water.

"Agh! Kim Mingyu!" Jihoon splashed into the water, his hair and shirt finally wet, his head cap removed.

It was hard to stand on his tiptoes, and the water had a cold part down his legs.

"Sorry, Jihoonie! I love you!" Mingyu pecked on Jihoon's lips and ran far away from the older,  scared that Jihoon will hit him.

Well, Jihoon didn't hit the younger, since he was so far away.

Mingyu  _should_ be glad that Jihoon loves him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> magical jigyu weeeeee that somehow fills my empty hearteu


End file.
